User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! Type-0 Trailer September 2017
(The setting appears to be in a flashback. A piano piece from the Sound Duel is playing. Luna Nox Ali sits on her bed adorned with sheets that is white with blue stripes, and a tan thermal blanket. Luna herself is wearing a dark grey NIKE shirt that says "Just do it" on the front, under a red Nike logo, and dark grey track suit pants. Luna herself is African-American, and thus is ebony in skin colour. Her hair, due to going outside a lot, is dark red by its edges. Her hair is purposely combed to cover her right eye and its length is just past her waist. Her eyes are reddish brown. Shouting of a woman and man can be heard in the next room with the sound of a baby crying. Luna sits in a fetal position with tears falling from her eyes.) ???: Luna? Luna? (The piano soundtrack and flashback end as a female voice calls out to her. Luna sits in a college classroom, dazed and spaced out, as if in a trance. Her teacher calls out again.) ???: Luna? (Luna snaps out of her trance and looks to her right, facing the teacher. Luna in present day wears a striped red, grey, and black shirt with long dark blue jeans that somewhat sag a little. The other students in the classroom stare at Luna as she exits her trance. The teacher appears African-American as well, thus, again, ebony. Her hair appears curly and somewhat fro-like. She wears a professional female suit, black colored. Her face appears worried.) ???: Luna, I want to see you after class, if you have time. (Luna nods.) (Later, the classroom is empty with only Luna and her professor occupying the room.) ???: Are you okay? You've never spaced out in computing class before. Is something on your mind? (The professor's voice has a soothing feminine tone, starkly contrasting Luna's much deeper, somewhat more masculine, yet otherworldly voice despite being only a 20-year old female that doesn't smoke. This deep voice of hers makes her shy to speak, though can be considered entrancing or seductive by some.) Luna: It's.....him. ???: Your stepfather? (Luna nods.) (The professor sits next to her, wrapping her arms around Luna and embracing her with warmth. Prior to this, Luna has told the professor of her abuse at the hands of her stepfather, and with the help of her friend and internet, Luna gains an open understanding of the world around her, causing her more depression and hate towards it. The professor is basically one of her only friends at the Cleveland State University.) ???: Let me take you out to eat. Your hours are over, and I have enough time. Any preferences? Luna: I don't know. Burger King? ???: We can do Burger King. (Hours later, at night, Luna arrives at her apartment. She shares an apartment with Lauren, a friend of hers. Lauren is Caucasian with dark brown shoulder-length hair. Her eyes are cyanish blue. Luna enters the apartment. Luna's expression quickly changes from emotionless to annoyed.) Luna: For fuck's sakes, Lauren, I get you're paying for my half of the rent, but no need to be messy. (Lauren comes out of the shower with her hair wet and only wrapped in a towel.) Lauren: Oh hey. How'd computer and physics go? Luna: Everything goes well until I have a test. What about you? Lauren: Basically the same. (Luna enters her room and finds a bottle of orange Gatorade in her room along with Lauren's boyfriend, playing her PlayStation 4. Luna tries very hard to maintain get composure. Lauren exits her room wearing a white t-shirt and green short shorts as pajamas.) Luna: WHAT THE FUCK!!? (Lauren rushes to Luna's room. Just as she gets there, her boyfriend runs to Lauren, hiding behind her. Luna, with her right hand balled up in a fist chases him.) Lauren: Luna? Luna; Move! Lauren: Calm down, okay? Luna: The fuck was this Jackass doing in my room!? Jason: I just wanted to play Titanfall, and Lauren said you have a PlayStation 4. Luna: So that means violating my space!? (Luna and Jason argued a lot, with Luna usually being better logically at countering in an argument than he is, often resulting in her winning.) Jason: I--okay, I got no reply. I'm sorry! (Luna goes back to her room and takes Jason's game out and throws it at him before slamming her door shut.) (Lauren looks at Jason, annoyed.) Lauren: What did I tell you about pissing her off? (Luna's anger subsides as she opens her drawer, to see her Decks, rubberbanded and separated to differentiate them. Luna picks up one of her decks. She then goes to her PlayStation 4 to put in "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4". Lauren softly knocks on her door.) Lauren: Can I play with you? Luna: Sure. Jason: Can I join. Luna: No. Jason: Why not? Luna: I don't like you. Jason: Damn, you cold. (Later, Luna in her pyjamas (red pyjamas with black and green stripes with a grey tank top) lays in her bed in her darkened room. Lauren and Jason laugh loudly in the next room, apparently watching Kevin Hart. Luna looks to her left, annoyed again. She puts on her grey black t-shirt that hangs off her shoulder, still showing her right should, partially obscured by her hair. She goes out with a look of anger at Lauren.) Lauren: Oh. Sorry, Luna. We'll be quieter. (Luna walks back to her room. Lauren looks at Jason, who seems to be enamored by Luna's butt. Lauren hits Jason in the arm.) Lauren: *whispering* Don't look her ass! Jason: *whispering* Sorry! (Luna closes the door, taking off her t-shirt and laying back down on her bed. Back in the living room.) Jason: Why is she always pissed all the time? Lauren: She's not pissed. Just stressed. She gets more irritable around this time too. Jason: I guess. Lauren: Just try to get on her good side. She's usually sweet and cute. (In Luna's room, the apparition of Phantom Eclipse ominously watches her from the corner of her room.) 2018 Category:Blog posts